DC Female Characters x Male Reader One Shots
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: A series of One Shots I have written involving you, the reader, being paired up with one of the awesome and lovely ladies from the pages of DC Comics, including Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Starfire, Harley Quinn, Supergirl and more. Requests are welcome, but kinks/fetishes are not welcome. No Lemons.
1. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) x M Reader

**Well, here we are with the first of the many DC related One Shots. First up is my favourite Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.**

* * *

 **Lover and Saviour ~ Batgirl x Male Reader**

 **One Shot**

KEY

(Y/n)=Your name.

=== Gotham City Library, Mid Afternoon ===

A bright and sunny Friday afternoon cast itself on the city of Gotham. Inside the city's library, a young redheaded woman was hard at work shelving the new books that had arrived earlier that same day. She picked up another book from the nearby book trolley, her blue irises hidden behind her glasses quickly find the book's spine, upon mentally noting it's title and the author's name she shelves it accordingly.

As she placed the last of the newly arrived science journals in it's place on the shelf, a smile appeared on her lips as she admired her handiwork, having spent nearly two and a half hours shelving. She then looks back to the book trolley and sees that there aren't any books left, next she looks to her watch and sees that her shift is coming to an end in about twenty minutes, her smile grows, knowing that she has plans with someone very special. Her boyfriend of five years, (Y/n).

It was at that precise moment when Barbara's mind took her back to the day she first met (Y/n).

* * *

Barbara made her way down the school halls with the intention of reaching her locker in the ten minutes before her first classes started. When she arrived at her locker and wasted no time in opening it and retrieving the books she will be needing for the day.

The redheaded girl gathers up her books in her arms and holding them to her chest with one arm, her free one being used to close her locker door. Just as she does a familiar male voice spoke up from behind her.

"Morning, Barb!"

The voice's high volume and close proximity makes her jump, she quickly recovers when she hears the sound of her friend's laughter. An annoyed look finds her face as she turns to face Richard "Dick" Grayson with the intent of scolding him.

"Dick, why'd you scare me like that?" Just as the young miss Gordon turned around to look at said grinning teen, she noticed an unfamiliar teenage boy close to her age stood at his side, and as her blue orbs met his. Both of them found themselves briefly staring at each other with slightly widened eyes. A tiny shade of pink appeared on Barbara's cheeks.

"To get your attention of course." Dick spoke up having finished laughing. Both Barbara and the unfamiliar male snapped out of their trance-like states and looked to the young Grayson.

"Last time I checked, there are better ways than scaring people." The young man smirked and spoke with a sarcastic tone, "A tap on the shoulder usually works."

"Yeah, but it's not as fun." Dick retorted, "Anyway, Barbara, I'd like you to meet (Y/n). He's new here and I've been asked to show him around."

"It's nice to meet you, Barbara." (Y/n) says as he offers said female a handshake, a friendly smile, she accepts the handshake and mirrors his smile.

"You too, (Y/n)."

* * *

Smiling at the fond memory, Barbara put the trolley away and made her way to the large desk at the centre of the library. As she sat down in her chair and wasted no time in processing the small stack of returned books. It didn't take her long to finish up, and when she did she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Checking the large clock hanging above the library's large doors and saw that it was nearly five p.m, meaning a certain someone was already on their way. Now that she had some free time, Barbara removed her name pin from her blouse and placed it in one of her pockets, she then removed her hairband from it's place, her hair now flowing freely rather than the professional ponytail she kept while at work, she also took this time to clean her glasses.

* * *

As you drove to the Gotham City Library to pick up your girlfriend you couldn't help but smile.

With your car now parked you enter the library you saw your beloved Barbara sat at her desk, she hadn't noticed you yet as she seemed more occupied with cleaning her glasses. 'She always looks so gorgeous when she's concentrating.' you thought as you looked at her with an affectionate smile.

It goes without saying that you've been head over heels in love with the brainy young woman ever since you met her, there are so many things you absolutely adore about her that you can't even count them. While she's distracted you walk over to the Librarian's desk and smirk as you see todays newspaper, an idea then springs to your mind.

You quietly open the newspaper and hold it just in front of your face, effectively hiding you, as you opened the paper you managed a glance at it's headline: "Clown Prince of Crime escapes Arkham Asylum!" below the headline is a photo of said clown, grinning in a sickening manner.

"Excuse me, Miss?" You ask from behind the newspaper.

You hear Barbara turn in her chair so that she's facing you, "Yes, can I help you?" She asks politely.

"I've heard that the most beautiful woman in Gotham works here. I was wondering whether you knew her name? A Miss... Barbara Gordon?" A slender hand grips the top of the newspaper and slowly lowers it, revealing a smirking Barbara, you also notice that she has her handbag slung over one shoulder.

"The most beautiful woman in Gotham, huh?"

"Did I say just Gotham?" You answer with a smirk of your own, "I meant the whole world~"

Her smirk still present, your girlfriend leans forward and presses her soft lips against yours in a firm but affectionate kiss. When you pull away from each other you fold the newspaper and put it back on the desk. Looking back to Barbara you smile, "Are you ready to go?" You ask as you offer your hand for her to take.

"I am now." She answers as she takes your hand and intertwines her fingers with hers, a smile on her lips as you lead her out of the building and to your car, being a gentleman you open her door for her and close it when she seats herself inside. After that, you make your way around to the driver's seat and drive off to the restaurant you had booked for the both of you.

* * *

Later that day, you're driving Barbara home having thoroughly enjoyed your date. Lately you've both been busy with work and haven't had many opportunities to spend time together; but that didn't stop the both of you from making the most of what time you had together.

"So, did you enjoy our date?" You ask, momentarily glancing to Barbara as you drive.

"I did, Sweetheart." She answers with a smile, "We should go there again sometime."

"Agreed. Maybe next time I'll order a slice of that chocolate cake for myself as well, it looked pretty nice."

"It was."

Throughout the rest of the drive you put the radio on and not to anyone's surprise, the radio show's focus is on Batman; which makes sense considering he is Gotham's foremost superhero, that, and that his nemesis has recently escaped Arkham Asylum, again.

"I hope they catch the Joker soon." You say as you turn off once you've both heard enough of the radio.

"Yeah, me too..." You notice Barbara's slight change in tone, not one of fear, but of anger. Her lovely blue eyes land on her lap as they narrow slightly. You assume that it's because of the pressure her father must be under to find and catch him. Just as you come to a red light and halt in front of it, you take the opportunity to reach over and place your hand on your beloved's shoulder. She looks up at you, her gaze meeting yours, your smile wide and your tone reassuring.

"Hey, they'll get him. Don't worry."

Smiling in response to your sweet behaviour, she leans forward and plants an affectionate peck on your lips, "Thanks, (Y/n)."

"Anytime, Barb." You mutter with a smile, just loud enough for her to hear. And just in time too, as the traffic light turns green.

* * *

As you finally arrive at Barbara's apartment building, you park just outside and exit the car so you can open Barbara's door for her, earning a thank you from her. Closing the door and locking the car, you gently take hold of her hand, both your fingers and hers entwining, her head resting on your shoulder as you both enter the building and into the elevator, Barbara being the one to press her floor's button.

As the doors close and the elevator begins it's ascent you lean your head on her hers. Finding pure bliss in each other's space, so much so that you both don't break the tranquil silence.

When the elevator's has finally reached it's destination and it's doors open, yourself and the young Miss Gordon walk out and make for her apartment.

"(Y/n)?" Barbara asks, reluctantly moving her head from your shoulder in favour of looking you in the eye.

"Babs?" You reply as you look back to your girlfriend, the uttering of her nickname making her smile.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope. Not a thing." You answer, in all honesty you've been looking forward to your date for so long this week that you've forgotten to make plans for the weekend. "Why? Do you have any suggestions?"

Barbara goes quiet momentarily, as if thinking something over before she answers you. "I'm thinking just you and me on the couch, a bowl of popcorn, and some movies. How's that sound?"

"That sounds just perfect." You mutter, "Do you want me to bring the popcorn?"

"Nah, I'll sort that out tomorrow. Besides you've already covered for our date tonight, so consider this whole weekend my way of saying thank you." Barbara says before kissing your cheek.

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I possibly say no? Especially if it involves me cuddling with the woman of my dreams." You answer with an honest and heartfelt tone, a loving smile present on your lips. Its at that moment when Barbara's apartment comes into view. She reluctantly releases your hand and unlocks her door before turning around to face you.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she lifts a hand to your face, her thumb stroking your cheek as her blue orbs lock with yours.

You mimic her action and smile, "You bet. Would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight?"

"(Y/n)? How long have we been dating?" Barbara asks with a raised eyebrow and her signature smirk.

"Since High School and all the way through College, so I'd say about... ten years, now that I think about it. Why?"

Your redheaded lover leans in close, her voice barely above a whisper, "In all that time have I ever refused a kiss from you~?"

Just as you're about to answer, Barbara cups your face with both of her hands and slowly closes the distance between the two of you. You feel her breath on your face.

"Come here..." she mutters before firmly planting her lips against yours. You both close your eyes and you wrap your arms around your girlfriend's waist, her arms now around your neck.

When you finally break the kiss you rest your forehead against hers, your gaze piercing through the lenses of her glasses and meeting her own blue orbs. "I love you."

"I love you too." The young woman answers.

After the tender moment passes you both say goodnight to each other, as you're heading out to your car you smile at the fact that you'll be spending the whole of tomorrow with the love of your life. Just as you get into your car and start the engine, you look up to Barbara's window and see her stood there looking at you with a smile, she waves to you.

You smile and wave back at her. When she even blows you a kiss, you pretend to catch it and put it in your pocket for safe keeping, earning an eye roll from your girlfriend before waving to her one more time and driving home.

As Barbara watches (Y/n) drive home she can't help but feel a mixture of happiness and what could be described as heartache. Once her boyfriend's car is out of sight she closes the curtains and seats herself on her couch, slumping onto it as she takes in the day's events, a loud sigh escaping her lips.

After having been treated to a date at a fancy restaurant by the most important person in her life, she wanted to ask him if he would spend the night. The only reason she didn't was because she was needed to help track down the Joker, come to think of it this isn't the first time that her nightly escapades as Batgirl have interfered with her love life.

In fact when they first started dating back in High School it didn't seem like an issue, but once they started to spend more time together and their feelings for each other began to blossom, it did. That's not to say there haven't been times when intimacy and passion were impossible, it's just that such moments have proven themselves few and far between.

There have been many occasions when she wanted to tell (Y/n) her secret, especially once their relationship became a serious one. She trusts and loves him so much and she didn't want the one person she adores more than anything to feel like he couldn't trust her, and she has often wondered how he would react upon her telling him.

The only person who knows about her crime fighting activities is her father. When Barbara told her father she half expected him to scold her, even tell her to give up for the sake of her safety and well being. But instead, he just hugged her and expressed how proud he is of her; and that while he may not completely agree with how she spends her free time, he accepts it nonetheless.

If her father can be so understanding, then why not (Y/n)? Would it really be so bad if he knew?

Before any worst case scenarios spring to her mind, Barbara rises from her couch and heads into her bedroom, once there she closes the curtains and heads over to her bedside table and lifts up the lamp that sits atop it, removing the key hidden in it's false bottom. Finally, from under her bed she pulls out a large trunk with a padlock on it.

She unlocks it with the key she just retrieved and opens it to reveal her Batgirl outfit. Moments later and Barbara is now ready for another night of crime fighting, before she heads off to do so, she looks to the framed picture on her other bedside table and smiles. It's a picture showing both herself and (Y/n) on her twentieth birthday party, the man she loves is sat in an armchair with the birthday girl sat in his lap and their arms wrapped around each other as they smile at the camera.

There are two interesting facts about the photo; firstly, the photo displayed in the frame is the second attempt at capturing the moment, during the first attempt Dick snuck up behind the two lovebirds and gave them both what could be described as 'bunny ears' mere seconds before the camera flashed. Unfortunately for mister Grayson, Barbara and (Y/n) noticed and got their sweet vengeance on him later that night when he fell asleep in a chair, the two lovebirds drew on his face with permanent marker, giving him black eyes, a goatee and of course a ridiculous moustache.

Secondly, it was her father who took that picture. When Barbara and (Y/n) first started dating, Jim wasn't sure what to make of the (e/c) eyed male, however, upon hearing him voice how much he loved and cared about his daughter the police commissioner decided to give the young man a fair chance, and now the two of them get along very well.

Smiling from the fond memories, Barbara heads off into the night.

* * *

It is now about ten o'clock at night. All is quiet in the Batcave, even it's flying residents hardly making a sound. At the moment Batgirl is sat down, typing away on the Batcomputer's keypad as she combs through numerous police reports, looking for clues that could lead to where the Joker is hiding.

Her fellow vigilantes, Bruce and Dick are currently scouring Gotham City for any sign of the crazy clown, following leads and searching in places that he's hidden in before.

"No." She muses as she moves onto a different report. A second report that doesn't give any clues, "No." A third report that doesn't give any useful information. "Double no." she mutters with a tone of annoyance.

'really wishing I was having that movie night with (Y/n) right about now...'

"Having no luck, Miss Gordon?" Alfred asks as he walks over to the Batcomputer, a tone of concern in his voice.

"No, nothing yet, Alfred." Barbara answers as she looks to the elderly man as he stands next to her, "And that's what worries me."

"Would you like me to make you something? A cup of coffee perhaps, to take the edge off?"

"Yes, please, Al, that's be great." Barbara answers with a smile.

"I will return momentarily. Provided of course that infernal coffee machine decides to work for a change..." Alfred replies with a smile and a courteous nod before making for the kitchen, leaving Barbara to her investigating. After Mister Pennyworth leaves the cave, the redheaded hero sifts through more reports of alleged sightings of the Joker. All of them as useful as the last. An idea then springs to her mind.

'There's been hardly any mention of Harley in these reports. Actually, she's been pretty quiet lately aside from the shop-raiding...'

"Wait a minute... the shops..."

Barbara's intuition pays off as she finds the most recent report relating to Harley Quinn. It's dated the day before the Joker escaped and refers to the armed robberies that took place over the course of last week, it's not the number of robberies that are surprising, but rather the targets that were chosen; five random and completely unrelated stores. Thankfully no one was hurt and based on photos snapped by the security cameras Harley and her thugs took some rather unusual items.

"Milk... Eggs... Whip cream? Flour? Icing sugar?" Batgirl lists off, growing more and more confused as she lists off every stolen item.

"Just what are you up to, Harley? And why do I have a bad feeling about this... More than usual, anyway..."

"Have you found something of interest, Miss Gordon?" Alfred asks as he approaches the Batcomputer, this time carrying a mug of freshly made coffee.

"I think so. Harley and her goons robbed five different stores across the city last week and all they stole were ingredients needed to make cakes. I didn't think Harley was into baking. Knowing her it'll be some sick and twisted death trap waiting to happen."

"At this point, nothing surprises me about that wretched woman." Alfred comments, "Your coffee, Miss Gordon?" he finishes as he offers said warm beverage for her.

"Thank you, Alfred." Barbara says with a smile as she accepts the drink and blows away the steam emanating from the top of the mug, once the steam is gone she takes a long and satisfying sip.

"My pleasure."

Just at that moment, a two-way video tab popped up on the Batcomputer's screen. Nightwing being the one to 'call' the Batcave. "Hey, Barb. Alfred."

"Master Richard."

"Hey, Dick." Barbara responds, "Any luck?"

"A whole lotta nothin'." the bird themed hero answers with a disappointed tone, "The Joker's not at any of his usual hideouts, there's no sign of Harley either. I noticed the Bat signal went up a few minutes ago, maybe Bruce and your Dad have a lead for us."

"I imagine Master Bruce will report in soon."

"Probably." Dick concludes, "How're things at you're end? Any leads?"

Barbara and Alfred share a look, wondering whether what they have learned could be useful.

"What?" The last of the Flying Graysons asks, "What've you found out?"

"Just that Harley's been stealing lots of cake ingredients lately." Batgirl answers, "You wouldn't have any ideas would you?"

"Pfft! Knowing Harley, she's probably baked a cake for that demented clown she calls a boyfriend." Nightwing replies with a cocky smirk and a shrug.

"Our thoughts exactly, Master Richard."

Another two-way video tab opened next to Nightwing's, this one however, belonged to The Dark Knight himself.

"Batgirl. Nightwing. I need you both to meet me at Gotham City Police Department. It's urgent."

"Did my dad find a lead on the Joker?" Barbara asks.

Batman is silent for a moment before he answers, "It's best you come see for yourself. Batman out." And with that, the caped crusader's transmission ends. His ominous words send questions running through everyone's heads, a sense of foreboding now hanging in the air.

* * *

Both Batgirl and Nightwing arrive at the GCPD. As they mad their way through the building and headed for Commissioner Gordon's office they chatted about Batman's ominous message.

"Any idea what's come up?" Barbara asked.

"Not a clue." Richard answered, "And based on Batman's tone I'm not really looking forward to finding out either."

Upon reaching the Police Commissioner's office, the two young heroes enter and are greeted by Jim Gordon and Batman. Jim heads over to the door and closes it, he then pulls down the window shutters, barring people from looking in and giving all four of them some privacy before he turns to his daughter with a grim expression.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asks.

Her father doesn't answer straight away, instead he walks over to the nearby TV. "This DVD was dropped off here about ten minutes ago. When I finished playing it I called Batman." He then walks over to Barbara and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You... may want to brace yourself, sweetie."

"What, why?"

Batman places a gloved hand on her other shoulder, "It's from the Joker." He answers. Jim presses the play button and all four of them find their attentions fully fixed on the TV as it plays the video. At first there's nothing but static until it clears and reveals the Joker who appears to be holding the camera as he speaks, his sickening smile ever present as always.

"Hello there, Gotham~! It's the Joker here, the clown prince of crime!"

As he continues to talk it appears clear that he's in some sort of abandoned building, a surprisingly well lit one too.

"That's right folks, everyone's favourite clown is out of the asylum and back where he belongs. Hee hee hee...! Oh and I've missed you all so much, but not nearly as much as you've all missed me, isn't that right, Harley?"

Quick as a flash, the Joker's faithful girlfriend steps into frame and links arms with him. "Aw~ I've missed you the most-est, Puddin'!" The crazy clown girl squeals with delight.

"I know you did, Pumpkin Pie. In fact that reminds me, once I got home, Harley baked me something wonderful." The Joker then flips the camera so that it's facing a large dining table. At one end is metal tray with a cover on it. At the very end of the table a male figure is bound to a chair by ropes, part of his shirt appears ripped, and a paper bag is over his head, concealing his identity.

"I wanted to make something sweet for my sweet!"

The Joker then brings the camera's view back to him, "There's just one teeny tiny problem though. I'm already full and I didn't want Harley to feel unappreciated."

"Daww~ You're so sweet!" Harley chimed in.

"So I figured I'd do the generous thing and let someone else have it instead! And wouldn't you know it? We found someone who looked rather gloomy and in need of some cheering up!"

The Joker turns the camera's view to the person tied down in the chair, he grasps the bag and removes it to reveal a familiar and unconscious young man, duct tape covering his mouth.

It's (Y/n).

Barbara's face pales... Her gloved hands slowly rising to cover her slightly agape mouth, all the while her blue eyes widening as the video continues to play.

'No... please... No, not (Y/n)...' She thinks.

"Huh. Still out of it I see. Ah well, let's hope he wakes up soon so he can sample this..." The Joker then brings himself into frame and removes the metal cover from it's tray, revealing a large and rather nice looking cake.

"Ta da!"

"Oh, silly me! I almost forgot to mention that we're expecting a very special guest to our humble little soiree. And who is it you may ask? Why it's Batman of course!"

"You hear me Batsy, you'd better get here before midnight tonight or... I might have to introduce this guy's face to this delightful cake..." The clown prince of crime pulls out a metal spoon from one of his pockets and proceeds to dip it halfway into the centre of the baked food item. When he pulls the spoon out it starts to melt, dissolve and sizzle as if it was dipped in acid!

The maniacal clown turns back to the camera with an inhumanly large sneer, "I think you'll agree with me when I say its a killer recipe! Ha ha ha ha ha heh hee heh aaah ha haaa haa haa haaaa!"

The video ends.

Batman, Nightwing and Commissioner Gordon look to a certain female crime fighter. The sight of her boyfriend being held captive by the most dangerous man in Gotham has rendered her in a state of shock.

"No..." she whispers quietly to no one in particular, "No... god please no..." tears start to form in her eyes before she feels her father's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly.

"I know this must be hard for you to see, but I promise you: we'll find (Y/n)." He says as he pulls his daughter in for a hug, she quickly returns the gesture.

"Your dad's right, Barb." Dick says soothingly as he reassuringly pats her back, "We'll find him."

Batman speaks up, gaining everyone's attention. "We don't have much time." He says as he looks to Batgirl and Nightwing, "You two know (Y/n) better than anyone, I need you to go to his apartment and see if you can find anything that'll lead us to the Joker. Jim, I'll need to analyse the footage."

Jim breaks his hug with Barbara, "Right. In the meantime, I'll send more patrols out."

Barbara takes in a long breath and adopts a serious composure before heading off for (Y/n)'s apartment, Dick following close behind, "Let's go."

* * *

Nightwing searched his best friend's home while Barbara searched outside for any signs of how her boyfriend had been taken. As her eyes darted from the sidewalk to the nearby alley her thoughts drifted to the matter of how long they had left to find (Y/n).

Entering the alley, she sees a trashcan has been knocked over, a full trash bag nearby. There are also faint signs of a struggle. A tiny piece of (Y/n)'s shirt catches her attention, she kneels down and picks it up, examining it closely.

"Found anything yet, Barb?" Nightwing asks over the comm line.

"Yeah, (Y/n) was grabbed out in the alley. He must've been taking out his trash when he got jumped, looks like he put up a fight too."

"How do you know?"

"In the video we saw that his shirt was torn, I found the piece that was ripped off. Anything inside?" Above her head, Barbara hears the sound of someone opening a window before stepping out onto the fire escape. She sees it's Richard, he closes the window behind him and jumps down gracefully onto the ground near his friend.

"Nothing." He answers with a saddened tone, "I do have an idea though."

"What?" Barbara asks as she stands up.

"I didn't find (Y/n)'s phone. If he still has it on him, we can call him and trace the signal."

Barbara's eyes light up at the suggestion, she reaches into one of the pockets of her utility belt and pulls out her phone, she finds her boyfriend's contact and calls him. As it begins to ring, (Y/n)'s ringtone echoes throughout the alley. The redheaded crime fighter follows the sound and finds her boyfriend's phone near a trash can on the other side of the alley, she kneels down and picks it up before ending the call.

"Damn it." Nightwing curses with a frustrated tone, "Sorry, Barb."

"It was a good idea." Barbara says before something about (Y/n)'s phone catches her eye, "Wait. Look at this, there's paint on the edge of the case." True to her word there's a tiny splotch of grey paint on one part of the phone's casing.

"Think it'll lead us to him?"

"We'll found out at the Batcave."

'Hang on, (Y/n), we'll find you...'

* * *

Upon bringing the paint sample to the Batcave and doing some extensive research Batgirl, Batman and Nightwing found out that the paint was a unique variety that was made by a company called, Paul's Paint Place, who had gone bankrupt just over a decade ago. Their one and only factory is located at Gotham's Docks. Abandoned.

A detachment of Gotham's police force are hiding behind a series of shipping containers, the detachment itself being lead by Jim Gordon. At the moment he is coordinating with Batman on how to approach the situation. As the two men talked, Barbara sat on a nearby crate, she was feeling restless and starting to move towards agitated. Richard notices and walks over to her.

"I think we're almost ready to go." He says.

"Good. The sooner we get (Y/n) out of there the better." The redheaded woman answers. Her mind more focused and serious than it usually is, on account of who the hostage is. Barbara never imagined-not even in her darkest nightmares that the love of her life would be in a situation like this. Maybe he wouldn't be at the Joker's mercy if he knew Barbara's secret.

Batman and Jim finish their planning and look to the two young crime fighters, the dark knight walks over to his female sidekick and asks, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Barbara nods as she and the caped crusader walk over to the Batmobile, they check that they're out of earshot before he continues, "I know this situation is difficult enough as it is, Barbara. But you need to focus, not for my sake, Dick's or your dad's sake... but for (Y/n)'s."

"I know. It's just that... I never wanted this to happen. In the back of my mind I kind of knew it would eventually but, actually being here. The man I love is in there, at the mercy of the most dangerous man in Gotham. ...I don't know what to do..."

"The best thing for you to do is keep your emotions in check for now and treat this like any other hostage situation. I trained you for this, Barbara, I know you can do this."

Barbara's shoulders lower as she finds herself agreeing with Bruce, "You're right. As always."

"Good." Batman answers as he and Batgirl head back to Nightwing and Jim to start the plan. "Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

You begin to stir from your unconscious state, the sound of unfamiliar and muffled voices meeting your ears as you wake up and blink away your drowsiness. When you try to move but upon feeling the ropes around your chest, feet and hands you realize that you aren't going anywhere any time soon.

Your vision finally becomes un-blurred and you look around the large area. You realize that you're all alone in a large abandoned building. A dining table is in front of you, a large cake on top of it. You then notice a half melted metal spoon on the table, it appears to have icing from the cake on it.

'What the hell's going on? Wh-Where am I?'

"Took ya long enough to wake up, it's nearly midnight ya lazy bum!" A female voice speaks from behind you. Before you can speak or even look back you see a woman cartwheel into view, when she's done demonstrating her acrobatic skills you finally get a good look at her. You recognize her as Harley Quinn! If Harley's here... then her boyfriend can't be far away... "I'd better go get Mistah J!" She says as she skips out of sight while twirling a finger around one of her pigtails.

You would have asked what happens at midnight, but your mouth is covered with duct tape so there isn't much point in talking; and considering who's holding you captive, it can't be anything good.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." You've heard the Joker's voice before when he's been on TV, but that doesn't change the fact that his voice sends a chill up your spine.

And as he seats himself in the chair next to you, his huge, yellow-toothed grin present and his crazed eyes burning straight into your very soul, you can't help but feel like you're in the presence of pure evil.

'The Joker!? Oh god...'

You gulp. You can't believe this is happening, your life may very well end tonight. Part of you wants to try and escape, but if you try you may never see Barbara or Richard ever again. Your thoughts drift to your beloved Barbara and you feel hope make it's presence known within you.

"Oh, there's no need to worry that fragile little head of yours..." He chuckles before pulling out a switchblade, "You're perfectly safe... for now. Feel free to relax and unwind! Heh heh heh! Well, as much as you can without getting too much rope burn."

He then pushes a button and the sharp, gleaming blade springs from it's sheathe.

"But, if you take advantage of our hospitality or cause any trouble... I'll make sure you leave here with a nice big smile~!" With a surprising burst of speed, the Joker slams the small knife into the table mere millimetres from your hand!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly, the building's massive skylight is shattered as Gotham's legendary vigilante makes an entrance, he opens his cape to slow his fall and lands in the centre of the room. Descending like an enormous and grim creature of the night. His steely gaze fixed on the Joker and Harley.

'Batman!?' You think as you look over at him, 'I've only ever seen him on the news. If he's here I'm practically saved!'

The Joker's face forms a delighted smile as he leaps out of his seat and slowly walks towards the caped crusader with open arms, "Batsy! It's so good to see you again, old chum!" Harley follows him and stands by his side.

"Let the man go, Joker. We both know I'm the one you want." Batman says, unfazed by his nemesis as he stares him down.

"Who? Him? Oh, he's nothing, I had to get your attention somehow." Said psychopath states as he points over his shoulder at you.

As the three of them continue to talk you hear someone quietly mutter "Psst." to your left side. You look over and see Nightwing crouching near your chair, he puts one of his fingers in front of his mouth, gesturing for you to be quiet. You nod and he smirks in response before cutting the ropes holding your legs.

You feel the ropes on your hands become more loose, looking over your shoulder you see Batgirl making short work of the bonds. Their plan becomes clear now, Batman acts as a distraction while Nightwing and Batgirl free you and get you to safety. Relief washes over you as the former Robin uses one of his birdarangs to cut the ropes holding you to the chair, just then Batgirl leans around your chair and slowly, and quietly removes the duct tape from your mouth.

"Can you walk?" Nightwing whispers to you.

You nod in response and with the aid of the two heroes; slowly begin to rise from the chair, trying your absolute best to not make a sound and alert the Joker or Harley of your escape. But, luck doesn't seem to be on your side as Harley glances back to the table, a somewhat bored expression on her face, one that vanishes as she sees Nightwing and Batgirl helping you out of the chair.

"Puddin', look they're springin' him!"

The Joker looks over his shoulder and sees that his former psychiatrist is right. "Well don't just stand there! Stop them!" the deranged clown orders before he pulls out another knife and proceeds to launch himself at the Batman.

"Uh oh." You mutter before your two saviours begin to quickly lead you to a nearby fire exit. Harley reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a whistle, which she blows. In response a group of thugs rush out from a nearby room and blocks off your escape as they surround the three of you, Harley grabs her massive mallet from under the dining table and joins the fray.

Batgirl and Nightwing quickly look for another way out of the building, their eyes finding a catwalk that overlooks the building's interior.

"You two go on ahead, I'll handle this." Nightwing says as he brings his escrima sticks to bear. "Batgirl, get him out of here." Doing as her fellow crime fighter says, she leads you up to a flight of stairs that lead up to the catwalk, another exit can be seen at one end. You both sprint for the exit, unfortunately a trio of goons are blocking the way and there doesn't appear to be any other way out of this place.

"Well, that's not good!" You comment.

"You're telling me." Batgirl answers matter of factly, she then looks to the skylight that Batman crashed through to make his entrance, "Quick, this way!" She says as you both sprint to the other end of the catwalk.

"Why? There's no door that way!" You say, looking back to the female hero.

"Who says we're using a door?" She answers with a smirk. There's something about that smirk that strikes you as... familiar. When you both get close enough to the skylight, Batgirl looks to you then back to the trio of thugs running towards you.

"Hang onto me." You comply as she firmly wraps an arm around you and throws down a smoke pellet, "Going up!" She then uses her batgrapple to zip you both through the skylight and onto the roof for safety. With no visible threats nearby she checks you over as you catch your breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You reply as you glance back at the bat-themed hero, when you do you notice something... familiar about her. You raise an eyebrow as you note her long orange locks and blue orbs reminding you of Barbara.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

You blink a few times before answering, "I'm sorry, it's just that you kind of remind me of someone very important to me."

"Oh." Batgirl muses as she looks away from you. Just then she puts two finger to the side of her cowl, obviously receiving communications from Batman and Nightwing, "Yeah? Got it." When she's done talking to her fellow vigilantes she turns to you with a small smile, "Good news: Joker, Harley and their thugs have been rounded up. It's safe to go back down now."

* * *

After Batgirl and yourself climbed down a ladder in order to get down to the ground you were greeted by police cars and an ambulance, Batgirl left to check up with Nightwing and Batman as the ambulance staff immediately bring you over to their vehicle. They open the back of the vehicle and let you sit down, when they ask how you are you tell them you're fine, but that doesn't stop them from giving you a thorough check over, even going so far as to put a blanket over your shoulders.

As you seat yourself on the steps on the back of the ambulance you watch as Gotham's finest escort the clown prince of crime and his lackeys into armoured police vans, most of them unconscious and bruised.

You breathe a sigh of relief as they drive off, no doubt heading off to Arkham Asylum. Not long afterwards James Gordon walks out of his car and approaches you, relief evident on his face, "How're you holding up, (Y/n)?" he asks as he sits next to you.

"I'm fine thanks, Jim." You answer as you smile at your girlfriend's father, "How's Barb? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's worried sick about you but, she's fine." The aging cop reassures you as he puts a heavy hand on your shoulder. Movement catches his eye and he looks over to it's source.

"Batman." He says as he sees Batman walking over to you both, Batgirl at his left and Nightwing on his right, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"We just wanted to see if (Y/n) here was alright." Nightwing says. "Can't imagine being their dinner guest was nice."

"It wasn't. If anything the party-crashers were welcome. I'm fine, but I won't be going near cakes for a while." You joke with a small smile, "Thank you for saving me, really I mean it."

"There's no need to thank us-" Batman answers politely.

"But we appreciate it all the same." Nightwing butts in with a smile.

"I can think of one person who'll be happy to see you." Jim says as he walks over and stands next to you. You look over to him and smile, "Come on. Barb will be waiting for you back at the station."

"Yeah, you're right." You say before looking back to the three heroes who saved your life. When you look back they've vanished, you look back to Jim and ask, "Do they do that often?"

"You have no idea."

=== Gotham City Police Department ===

After telling Jim how you were kidnapped - you were taking out the trash but got jumped - he lead you to his office. As you stepped inside you caught sight of a familiar redheaded woman sat at her father's desk. A wide smile springs to your face as she sees you and without a moment's hesitation, dashes over and wraps her arms around you in a tight hug, her head resting on your shoulder.

You return the gesture and hold her close, one of your hands stroking her hair.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Jim says as he smiles and closes the door behind him as he leaves. Giving you both some privacy.

Barbara pulls back slightly to look at you. You smile and place a hand on her cheek, she notices the rope mark on your wrist and frowns, "Are you okay? Did the Joker hurt you? Did Harley hurt-"

"I'm fine, Babs. Really I am. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl saved me. If nothing else I got to meet some superheroes tonight." You reply. Your girlfriend smiles back before pulling you in for another hug.

"I love you. So much." You mutter into her ear, pouring meaning into every word. In response Barbara's hold on you intensifies as she says those four words you never tire of hearing.

"I love you too."

=== (Y/n)'s apartment ===

It's been nearly a week since the you were rescued from the Joker and at the moment you're sat on your couch watching TV. You've managed to get back to your regular life and your kidnapping now feels like little more than a bad dream. On the upside, your boss was kind enough to give you two weeks off and Barbara has been coming over after work everyday to check on you, even Dick has stopped by every now and then.

As you get off the couch to get yourself a drink, your phone rings. Picking it up you recognize your best friend's number and answer. "Hey, Dick."

"Hey, (Y/n). Whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Not much, really. Just watching TV and taking it easy."

"Wishing Barb was there with you, huh?"

You let out a sigh and frown, "Yeah. Yeah I do..."

"You okay, Pal?" Dick asks, obviously picking up on your saddened tone. "You sound like you've got something on your mind."

"It's nothing..."

"Come on, (Y/n). You can tell me."

You slump back onto your couch and confine in the young Grayson, "It's Barbara... I... I think she's keeping secrets from me."

Dick goes quiet for a moment before replying, "Secrets? What do you mean?"

"When I asked if she could come over, she said she had something important to do tonight. She didn't say what it was either." you answer earnestly, "This isn't the first time, it's been like this ever since we started dating. Lately though she's been giving me this... conflicted look. Like she wants to tell me something."

"You haven't asked her about it?"

"No, of course not. I don't want Barbara to feel like I don't trust her ...and I'm scared that if I just confront her about it it'll drive a wedge between us. I love her so much and... the last thing I want to do is ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me, and loose the one person I love more than anything in the world."

"Spoken like a man in love. Hang in there, buddy. I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"You think so?"

"Hey, come on, have you ever known me to be wrong about anything?"

"So many times I've lost count." You answer with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. But, who knows, maybe you'll get your answer sooner than you thought."

"I hope so, Dick. I really do." You mutter as you lean back into the couch's cushions.

"Listen, I've gotta go now. But I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"I understand. See ya, Dick."

"Bye (Y/n)." When your best friend hangs up you follow suit and put your phone down on your coffee table. You then rise from your couch and get that drink you wanted. Later on you see that's it's gotten pretty dark now and close your curtains, just as you close your living room curtains you swear your eyes catch movement on the rooftop across the street.

'Must be my imagination.' You think as you close the curtains and walk over to the fire escape's window and do the same.

* * *

Clad in her Batgirl outfit, Barbara kept herself hidden after nearly being spotted by (Y/n) as he closed his curtains. After receiving a tip from Dick that someone was going to call him tonight, and that she might want to listen in. She had used the earpiece in her cowl to tap into her boyfriend's conversation with the very person who had tipped her off.

Needless to say, she wasn't expecting to hear the man she loved pour his heart out, neither did she expect his words to tug at her heart or even make tears start to flow down her cheeks.

"Barb?" She recognizes the voice and turns around to see her fellow vigilante is stood not far from her.

"Hey, Bruce." Barbara replies as she finishes wiping away her tears and turning to face the dark knight, "What're you doing here?"

"Alfred said you'd be here. And I know why. I wanted to ask you something." Batman states as he looks at (Y/n)'s apartment window and then back to her.

"Does he really mean that much to you?"

"He does. More than anything." The young woman answers as she stands next to the older superhero, her eyes fixed on her boyfriend's apartment. "I love him."

Batman goes quiet for a moment, as if debating with himself on what to say. Running through possible scenarios, various outcomes where his words could impact the lives of those around him...

"And do you trust him?"

"I do."

"Then I don't see any harm in you telling him."

Bruce's choice of words take Barbara by surprise, she looks to him with a confused expression.

"Y-You're serious?" She asks.

"I am. Besides, your father is already fine with you working with me. And if (Y/n) cares about you as much as you care about him - then I'd say he deserves to know too. I don't know if him knowing could harm your relationship or not, or put him in danger. But in the end, it's your decision to make."

Barbara lets out a sigh before she answers, "You're right, Bruce. He does deserve to know." she says, a smile spreading on her lips as she looks to her beloved's apartment. But just as she pulls out her batgrapple she looks back to Bruce, who at this time has a small smile on his face.

"Um, would it be okay if I told him now?"

"Sure." He answers, his small smile still present.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Actually, things have been pretty quiet lately." Batman answers, "Dick and I should be able to handle things for a little while, maybe you should take it easy for a while."

"Thanks, Bruce." And with that said, Barbara uses her batgrapple to zip onto the roof of (Y/n)'s apartment building. Leaving the caped crusader to the rest of his patrol.

* * *

After your phone call from Dick you got yourself a drink and settled down onto your couch. Just as you were leaning back into it's soft and welcoming embrace you hear a knocking at one of your windows, specifically the one that leads to the fire escape. 'That's odd.' you mentally state as you get and cautiously approach the window.

You slowly pull back the left curtain, hoping to get a peak at whoever is trying to get your attention, it's... Batgirl. She's sat on the fire escape's steps, when you pull the curtains back she smiles and gives you a small wave. You raise an eyebrow and open the window, "Batgirl?"

"Hey. Can I come in?" The bat-themed female asks.

"Uh, well, okay. I don't see why not." you answer as you open the fire escape window to it's fullest so she can enter. When she does you make sure not to catch her cape when you close the window behind her. Once she enters your apartment, she turns to you as you close the window and close the curtains before looking back to her. "By all means make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Batgirl says as she walks over to your couch and seats herself. Her hands resting on her lap, for some reason she seems very relaxed, as if she's been in your apartment before; in fact, she's sat in the exact spot where Barbara usually sits when she comes over.

It goes without saying that you're finding all of this very unusual, after all, you never thought in your wildest dreams that a superhero would be a guest in your home. "I apologize if I sound rude but, um, why are you here?" you ask as you sit down on your couch, all the while keeping a respectable distance from your guest.

"That's a good question." The redheaded hero admits, "Do you remember when I rescued you? You said I reminded you of someone..."

'An odd answer.' You mentally note, But then again she did save my life, meaning that in a way you do owe her. Regardless of her reason, you don't see any reason not to answer her, so you do. "Yeah, you remind me of my girlfriend, Barbara."

"Barbara, huh? What's she like?" Batgirl asks with a raised eyebrow, curiosity seeming to come off of her like an aura.

"She's amazing." You say without thinking while casting your gaze away from your bat-themed visitor, a fond smile finding it's way to your features, "I mean it's not everyday you meet someone who's as smart, fun and as gorgeous as my Barb. The fact that we've been together for so long proves just how incredibly lucky I am, and there's no one I care about more than her."

"She sounds like a real catch."

"Yeah, she is." You say as you look back to Batgirl. When you do you're shocked to see that she's removed her cowl and set it down on the coffee table, revealing her identity, "Barbara?!"

Your girlfriend smiles at you in a sheepish manner, "Hey, (Y/n)."

"W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You ask, obviously eager to know why the love of your life has neglected to tell you that she's a superhero. You see Barbara's demeanour and tone changes to a more sombre one as she answers you.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, it's just... I wasn't sure how you'd handle it, whether things would change between us or, if you wouldn't trust me anymore." Barbara says as she looks to the floor, "And... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

You quietly lean forward and kiss your girlfriend on her cheek, earning a surprised expression from her as she looks up at you. "There's nothing to apologize for, Barb." You say with a warm smile as you gently take hold of one of Barbara's hands, "I sort of had an inkling that there was something you weren't telling me all these years, I knew that you'd tell me when you felt the time was right. Though admittedly, I wasn't expecting anything like... this." You add, referring to her costume, earning a chuckle from the redheaded female as you cup her cheek with your free hand.

"So you don't mind, y'know?" The blue eyed young woman asks, referring to her crime fighting activities.

"As long as you're careful, then I'm okay with it."

As she lets out a sigh of relief Barbara smiles at you, her blue eyes seeming to sparkle as they meet yours. You smile back as you both lean into each other, and your lips meet in a passionate kiss. When you eventually pull back in order to recover oxygen you also wrap your arms around her waist and pull her into your lap, her head resting on your shoulder.

"I bet it feels great to have that weight off of your shoulders." You state.

"Hmm." Barbara hums in response as she snuggles into the crook of your neck.

"So, do you have to go back out there or, can you stay?" You ask.

"That your way of asking me?"

"Maybe." You chuckle as you stroke Barbara's hair and kiss her forehead, "Can you?"

"I can stay." the young woman in your lap says before she yawns, "Plus, things have pretty been quiet lately, meaning we can finally spend more time together. Now that I think about it, we never did arrange that movie night did we."

You pull your head back slightly and lock your eyes with your girlfriend's blue ones, you can tell she's feeling rather drowsy, "No, we didn't. But that can wait 'til tomorrow, because right now, I think we should just get some sleep. Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Barbara giggles tiredly as you pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed my very first DC OneShot.**  
 **Of late I've noticed that there aren't many female DC character x Male Reader stories to be found; which is a shame because there are many that I absolutely love and think deserve some. Batgirl being such an example. ...And you may just be seeing said female DC females getting their own OneShots some time soon. *hint hint wink wink***

 **In fact there is a sequel to this story coming rather soon.**

 **To outright tell you which other DC characters will be getting their own One Shots, they are as follows: Starfire, Harley Quinn, Supergirl and possibly Zatanna and Power Girl. In time I'll likely add more, but I'm sorry to say I'm not taking requests.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, they belong to DC Comics.**

 **Feedback is always encouraged and very much appreciated.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Starfire x Male Reader

**This is based off of Starfire as she is portrayed in the Teen Titans comics (pre New 52), also not the TV Show of the same name.**

* * *

 **Better Already**

 **Starfire x Male Reader**

 **One Shot**

KEY

(Y/n)=Your name.

=== Titans Tower, New York ===

It was just before nine o'clock in the morning on a bright and sunny summer day when the residents of Titan's Tower gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. To no real surprise, the team's leader: Nightwing aka Dick Grayson, entered first, swiftly followed by one of his closest friends: Victor Stone, otherwise known as Cyborg.

Soon, the enticing smell of waffles, pancakes, bacon and other breakfast foods drifted down the buildings many hallways, hopefully, it would be enough to bring the rest of the team out of bed. It must have worked too, as, not long afterwards, they were joined by Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy and Rachel Roth aka Raven.

Following soon after were Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl, Wally West also known as Kid Flash and finally the Titan's resident Tamaranean Princess, Koriand'r, or as she is better known, Starfire.

Greetings were exchanged between the six young heroes as they took their respective seats at the kitchen island. Breakfast in it's entirety was left in the centre of the table so people could pick what they wanted and place it on their plate. It could be described as a self-service-breakfast of sorts.

As they all helped themselves to a freshly made breakfast, conversations were sprung up, and so far things seemed to be going the way of a typical calm and peaceful morning; and hopefully the precursor to such day for the Teen Titans.

Except, there was something missing... Or rather someone was missing. The eighth member of the team, (Y/n), was nowhere to be seen, which isn't a reference or even a jab at his superpower, invisibility. Thus his superhero moniker: Fade.

"Hey, uh, where's (Y/n)?" Garfield asks as he looks to his present teammates, his eyebrows knitted. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"Perhaps he's already here... and not allowing us to see him? One of his pranks, perhaps?" Starfire offers, a sign of concern both in her voice and upon her face.

"Let me take a look." Victor said as he used his left eye to scan the room for his heat signature, in case he was cloaked and indeed trying to pull a prank on someone. Which he sometimes did, though, Garfield is usually his target when he does decide to give someone a scare; them being best friends and all.

"Nope, he's not here."

"He's probably just having a lay in, a few extra winks." Dick suggests as he opens up todays newspaper and starts reading, "He did look pretty tired in the gym yesterday, now I think about it he looked a little pale."

"Pale?" Starfire asks, "Do you suppose he is-"

"...Sick?" A groggy yet familiar voice from the open doorway, a sniffle following soon afterwards, "Yeah. I am. Unfortunately."

The attention of the your fellow Teen Titans falls upon you as you slowly make your way into the kitchen. Each step takes more effort than the last and every muscle in your body screams in protest at you with every movement.

Your blocked nose prevents you from breathing out of it, meaning your audibly heavy and wheezing breaths has to be maintained through your dry mouth as you manage to make it to the kitchen island, the combined gazes of your friends still fixed on you.

"Uh... (Y/n)?" Dick asks as he lowers his newspaper and turns his gaze in your direction.

"Mhm?"

"Why're you invisible right now?" He asks, bringing up the fact that all anyone can see of you is a vest and a pair of your pyjama pants.

"Because, I look horrible and don't want to put all of you off your breakfast." You feel a cough build up within your throat, as a pre-emptive measure you cover your mouth with your free hand. To everyone's surprise, when you do actually cough you become visible again. You let out a faint groan as your eyes open, all the while you rub your sore throat.

"Whoa." Garfield says upon seeing your state, "You really weren't kidding when you said you were sick."

Before you made your way to the kitchen you checked yourself in the mirror. Upon having your tired and bloodshot eyes scanned your sickly state your conclusion was made: that you look and feel horrible. And judging by your best friend's reaction; your state hadn't improved at all.

"Tell me about it. I look like something that walked off the set of a Romero movie." You joke with a weak smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. "*Sniffle* I feel like one too..."

"That's a little extreme, isn't it, (Y/n)?" Wonder Girl asks, "You look pretty bad but, not that bad."

"Not from my point of view, Donna-a-a-ACHOO!"

After sneezing into your free hand (and turning invisible again), you notice that Wally had taken the liberty of getting you a box of tissues. An action that obviously didn't take him long, considering his powers.

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks, Wally." You say weakly as you pluck a tissue from the box and clean your hand before depositing it in the nearby bin and cleaning your hands. Though from everyone else's perspective, they've just seen an unseen entity do what you just did so casually, the sight of which would normally raise eyebrows or even frighten someone, but, your friends are used to it by now considering that you've been a Titan since the team's founding.

"Nah, don't mention it." Your speedy friend answers as he hands you the tissue box. "I'll get you some more later."

"You should really be taking it easy, (Y/n)." Victor points out, "Heck, based on my thermal readings alone you shouldn't even be out of bed."

You blow your nose, the action itself actually makes you visible again. You throw the used tissue into the bin, "Don't worry. I just came to get some water." You answer with a small smirk.

"So you won't be joining us for breakfast then, (Y/n)?" The Tamaranian Princess among you asks from her seat, disappointment within tone at the fact you almost always sit next to her when given the chance. Her full green eyes soon meeting your tired ones as you turn to her and answer.

"I'd love to, Kori, really, I would. But I can't." You explain with a sad smile, "I don't want to risk anyone else getting sick - *sniffle* - so I'll be stuck in my room for a while."

"That's probably for the best, (Y/n)." The last of the Flying Graysons says, "You should try to get a few days rest."

"Way ahead of you in that regard, Richard." You answer as a frown finds your lips. As much as you'd love to spend the day with your fellow Titans, you don't want to risk them getting as sick as you are. Picking up your cereal in your free hand and steadily make your way out of the room, but not before turning your gaze to your friends one last time.

"So I guess I'll see you all - *sniffle* - later then?"

"Don't worry, (Y/n)." Your green skinned best friend answers, "You're not under quarantine or anything. We'll come by and check on you. ...We might have to wear gas masks, though."

"Well, that's a relief-" You break into a surprisingly violent coughing fit before disappearing down the hallway and heading straight for your room, all the while cloaking and uncloaking frantically.

* * *

As (Y/n)'s violent coughs echoed down the hall, a certain orange skinned female can't help but frown in worry. Her gaze now turning to the vacant seat next to her, her mind again on the fact that he usually sat next to her. It was always something she looked forward to as she deeply enjoyed his company and usual upbeat attitude, not to mention his smile.

"Will (Y/n) be alright?"

"He'll be okay." Wally answers, nonchalantly sipping some orange juice.

"Are you sure? He didn't seem his usual self." Starfire turns to her friends and continues, "Perhaps he may need assistance? Someone to look after him through his illness?"

"It's just the flu, Kori, everyone gets it here on earth, it's nothing to be worried about." Victor sat back down in his seat and continued, "That being said: I'm a little concerned about how his illness is affecting his power."

At the uttering of this, Garfield's eyebrow rose subtly, an idea creeping into his mind, a smirk of the same origin finds it's way to his lips. He then looked to Richard and saw that his expression matched his, the same idea clearly present within his team leader's mind also.

Having wordlessly communicated, the two of them shared a small nod before executing their plan.

* * *

It's been nearly ten minutes since you left the kitchen. Had it not been for your serious lack of appetite - in part to you being as sick as a dog, you would've happily sat down with your friends and dug straight into that delicious looking breakfast.

You let out yet another audible sniffle as you climbed back into the comforting embrace of your bed. With your condition it's looking likely that you'll be spending the next few days confined to your room, though, that's not entirely a bad thing, your bedroom has more than enough means to entertain you in the meantime; books and a large TV all to yourself.

Despite your splitting headache and fatigue, you manage to prop sore body against the headboard, attempting to make yourself as comfortable while you flick through the channels, hoping to find something to watch. So far. No success.

Without warning you erupt into a nasty coughing fit, one so bad that it leaves your throat even more sore than before. You take hold of the glass of water you got from the kitchen, you lift it to your lips and you feel a wave of relief wash over you as the cold liquid glides down your searing throat.

"It's going to be a long three days." You think aloud as you set your drink back down on your bedside table. "At least, I hope this will only last three days..."

A sudden knocking at your door draws your attention, a muffled yet familiar female voice soon follows.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright?"

"Kori?"

"Yes, it's me. May I come in, please?"

You attempt to answer her, sadly, the only thing that leaves your mouth are a series of jumbled words amidst strangled coughs.

"(Y/n)?" This time Kori's voice is a tad louder and carries an evident tone of worry.

"It's okay." You wheeze, "You can come in."

Sure enough your bedroom door opens and in walks Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran herself. You notice that the tall Tamaranian is clad in her usual purple attire. It reveals a bit and doesn't leave a lot to the imagination; though necessary areas are obviously covered.

Normally, one would question why someone would wear an outfit that reveals so much skin; let alone a princess from a distant planet, to which the answer is fairly simple: Kori doesn't really understand the human need for clothes. Not to mention she absorbs solar rays through her skin; the energy itself is what fuels her powers, such as the energy bolts she fires from her hands.

Also, some of Kori's mannerisms may easily be misconceived as sexual in nature, but, according to her they're quite normal and commonplace on Tamaran.

That being said though, it's not just her body that tends to entice onlookers. Her full green eyes, orange skin and long red hair are enough to grasp one's attention, and also add to her otherworldly and alluring appeal.

And what many don't know about her is that beneath all of that, Princess Koriand'r sports a good heart. A golden one. One with so much room.

With all of this considered: it's no wonder you've been harbouring feelings for her all this time.

"(Y/n)?" The red haired female asks as she slowly walks up to your bedbound form.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind 'uncloaking' so I can see you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was cloaked." You reply as you close your eyes and activate your power. Normally, using your unique ability is an easy feat; you merely have to think about turning invisible and the opposite is true when you wish to become visible again. But thanks to your illness, you really have to concentrate to use your superpower, and doing so causes a twinge of pain to cross your forehead; which is evident when your sorry state is revealed and your tired eyes rise to meet the tall alien princess's.

"Did using your power hurt you just now?"

"A little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle." You reply with a small smile.

"In that case, I'm sorry for asking you to use it." The green eyed female says with an apologetic tone and expression.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I prefer talking to people when I'm visible, when I'm not it almost feels kind of... well, rude."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. And it's not as if it's permanent anyway, I'll be better in a few days." You answer with a somewhat bigger smile, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. You then feel the need to change the subject. "So... um, what brings you to my room?"

"I came to ask you something..." Koriand'r says, matching your smile and earning a small nod of agreement from yourself, "Would you mind if I sat down?"

"No, feel free." Without a moments delay, your Tamaranian crush seats herself at the side of your bed, barely an arm's length from you, a smile present upon her lips; and directed straight at you. You return the smile and feel a pleasant warmth build within you, a small amount of it being felt in your cheeks; thankfully your already flushed state hides your blush.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me, Kori?"

"It's... hard to explain." The enchanting alien princess starts, her full green eyes leaving yours, her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"That's okay, take your time." You say in an attempt at reassurance, a warm smile placed upon your lips. In response she lifts her gaze, so that it once again meets yours. "Besides, I'm not exactly going anywhere anytime soon."

Kori matches your smile and nods in understanding. "Very well then, I'll put it plainly. Would it be alright if I watched over you until you felt better?"

At the uttering of this, your facial expression quickly shifted from one of warmth and comfort, to complete and rather justified surprise. After all; your crush of all people was offering to take care of you.

"W-Wait, what? You're ask-a-ask-" Kori quickly hands you a tissue from the nearby box. "ACHOO!" Thankfully you manage to sneeze into it just in time. Unfortunately, doing so renders you invisible. All Kori sees for a brief moment is a floating handkerchief.

After emptying your nose of it's contents you will yourself visible, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, (Y/n). So, what were you trying to say just now?"

"Uh, j-just that..." You mutter in response all the while rubbing the back of your neck, "Honestly: I'm fine with you looking after me, but, are you sure about this? I mean what if you get sick yourself? I don't think I could forgive myself if that happened."

"I appreciate your concern, but I've been on Earth for a while now, and I haven't caught anything so far." Starfire points out, "I doubt I'll catch anything now."

"You've got a point there... Maybe it's to do with your physiology or something? Earth's diseases and germs don't affect you."

"That is most likely. So you're fine with me taking care of you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." You admit somewhat bashfully, "As long as you're okay with looking after a sneezing, coughing mess."

"Don't be so silly, (Y/n). You're my friend, and as such, I can't stand to see you so miserable."

"Thank you, Kori."

Koriand'r merely smiles at you, as she does a thought crossed your mind. Given that you'll be spending a lot of time together, perhaps it might be a good idea to tell Kori how you feel about her; provided you manage to build up the courage to do so, of course...

'Maybe having the flu won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

As you wake up on the second day of your illness, you don't feel as bad as you did yesterday; but still pretty awful. Your nose doesn't feel as blocked, your throat isn't giving you as much grief either, the body aches also seem to be more mild and you did manage to get some sleep last night in spite of the occasional cough waking you up.

The only real problem that is making itself known is your fever. Despite your windows and bedroom door being wide open and you being clad in nothing else but your pyjama shorts, you feel uncomfortably and unbearably hot; so much so that you resort to laying on top of your bed's covers, whilst small beads of sweat can be seen slowly running down your heated forehead.

Looking to your alarm clock, you see that it's just over nine o'clock in the morning, meaning a certain someone should be up by now. Just as your thoughts drift to the said someone, your eyes catch movement in your doorway, looking over you see your Tamaranian crush stood there.

"Good morning, (Y/n)." She says as she makes her way to you.

"Morning, Kori." You greet as you prop yourself against your headboard.

"How are you feeling today?" The orange skinned female asks as she seats herself so that she's sat on the side of your bed.

"Like hell, but still, not as bad yesterday." You answer with a shrug and a small smile, hoping she won't worry too much, "I'm not coughing or sneezing as much as I was yesterday. If anything my fever is what's giving me grief now."

Surprisingly, Kori leans closer to you so she can take a closer look at your flushed state, a look of concern evident on her face as she gently presses the palm of her hand on your forehead. Your brow rises at her choice of action.

'Her hand is so soft and warm...'

"X'hal! I see what you mean." Her hand lingers on your forehead for a minute, you barely manage to suppress a blush as she removes her hand; only for her touch to fall upon your cheek, however, this time you fail to suppress the warmth from your face. "Strange. Your fever seems to have risen just now."

"Oh... r-really?" You say, attempting to sound surprised.

Both yours and Koriand'r's eyes lock. Her full green eyes meeting your)s, neither of you are sure how long the moment lasts, not that you want it to end. And its not as if the atmosphere between you two has become awkward, far from it in fact; you both feel oddly... comfortable under each others gaze.

"Uh... K-Kori?"

"Yes (Y/n)?"

"I-I... uh..."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

You're both torn from each other's gaze by someone knocking at your door. Kori's hand slowly leaves your cheek, the way she does so seems... almost... hesitant?

"Who is it?" You ask, a small frown growing on your face as your attention shifts to your bedroom door.

"It's me! Garfield. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

Your bedroom door opens and stood there is your best pal, he casts a friendly smile at you before looking between both yourself and Starfire.

"Uh... I wasn't interrupting, anything was I?"

"Nah." You answer, "We were just talk-" You break into an unexpected coughing fit. It leaves your throat burning, which is evident by your pained expression, in response.

"I'll be right back." Kori speaks up as she picks up your empty glass and starts to head for your door, obviously her intentions being to get you some cold water.

"K-Kori?" You wheeze weakly before she can disappear down the hall.

"Yes?" She asks as she turns back to you with a concerned expression.

"Could you get me an icepack, please?"

"Of course, (Y/n)." She answers with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Kori." You mutter weakly before noticing the grin and raised eyebrow that Garfield is giving you. "What?

"You know very well 'what'." The former Changeling says as he sits himself on the same spot a certain Tamaranean previously occupied, "I know you like Kori."

A brief look of surprise crosses your features before you reply, "O-Of course I do! She's my friend."

"Don't you play dumb with me, (Y/n)." Garfield remarks as he points an accusatory finger at you, "You've been crushing on her since you met her!"

You let loose a sigh before looking to the door to make sure you're both alone.

"It's that obvious, is it?"

"Well, I can't speak for Kori herself, but, everyone else has noticed the way you look at her." The green skinned teen answers, "Only question is: why haven't you told her?"

"Well... you did say that everyone's noticed. So I presume Dick knows too?"

The reason for your asking of this question is because when Kori arrived on Earth, she kissed Richard. The reason behind it being that her people can assimilate new languages through physical contact; and in the case of males, Kori prefers to lock lips in order to do so.

Ever since you found out about this, you've always assumed that Kori and Dick have developed feelings for each other. And the worry of this is what has stopped you from acting on your own feelings for a certain Tamaranean Princess, not to mention the fact that you don't want to cause tension within the team.

 _SNAP!_

"Huh?" You mutter as Garfield snaps his fingers in front of your face, which promptly brings you out of your thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me, (Y/n)?"

"No, sorry. I spaced out for a bit..." You answer awkwardly. "You were saying?"

"I said: Yes, Richard knows."

"So... does he like Kori?"

"Only as a friend." The shape shifter explains, "He told me they'd talked about the whole 'kiss' thing a while ago, actually. To put it in basic terms: You don't have anything to worry about."

You feel a wave of relief wash over you, a sigh of the same sort escaping your dry cracked lips. What has been a massive worry for you has finally been lifted, your smile showing exactly how alleviated you are.

"That's a weight off my mind." You comment, "Now, I've just got one more thing to worry about."

"How to tell Kori how you feel."

"Bingo."

Just then the distinctive sound of footsteps begin echoing down the hall, It doesn't take a genius to guess who's they are. "I'll just give you two some privacy." Garfield teases as he rises from his seat, earning an eye roll from you as he leaves your room. You hear the shape shifting Titan exchange passing greetings with your crush before she enters your room, an icepack in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

While the temptation to tell her how you feel has risen considerably, in all fairness, it does seem very repugnant to act on your newly found knowledge so soon. That also begs the question of how to tell her, and besides, who's to say that Kori doesn't like you in the same way...

A frown tugs at your mouth as the gears in your head begin to turn.

"Is something wrong, (Y/n)?" She asks as she hands you your glass of water, her voice snapping you from your thoughts.

"No, I'm fine." You answer with a sniffle before taking a sip of the refreshing cold liquid, "I was just thinking about something."

"Something important?" Starfire asks as she seats herself on the side of your bed.

"Um... kind of." You reply while rubbing the back of your neck, hoping she won't pry any further.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The gorgeous alien girl asks, her eyes radiating pure concern.

"It's just... it's just something that's been on my mind lately." You muse, "Besides, it's not exactly urgent."

"I understand." Kori replies as she leans closer to you and gently places the icepack on it's intended spot. The cold sensation that follows quickly soothes and cools your overheating form, making you sigh and smile before turning your gaze to meet the Tamaranean's.

"Thank you, Kori."

"You're welcome, (Y/n)."

Having successfully kept your feelings hidden for a while longer, both Kori and yourself spend the remainder of the day watching TV. At one point in particular, you take the opportunity to sneak a glance at the enchanting alien princess.

'Tomorrow.' You mentally note, 'Definitely tomorrow.'

* * *

The third day of your illness is a somewhat more forgiving one, especially when compared to the previous two. You aren't going through any hot or cold flushes, you've stopped sneezing and coughing, though you still occasionally sniffle and in general you feel fine, except for how fatigued you feel.

Even the most simple of movements feels like a struggle, albeit a small one. In an attempt at avoid straining your aching muscles, you keep your body as still as possible while lying in bed; in fact you've barely moved an inch since you woke up.

Looking at the alarm clock you realize that it won't be long before Koriand'r comes to check on you. And incidentally, not too long until the time you plan on confessing you're feelings for her. You're not going to bear your true feelings for her the moment she enters your room though, as, quite obviously it would be in bad taste.

'It's been a long time coming, but today's the day.' You mentally note, a wide smile present on your face. Your smile then fades as you feel nature calling. Despite your fatigued form's protests, you manage to swing your legs over the side of your bed. The real struggle being when you try to actually stand up, notably the pain surging from your back and shoulders.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Kori? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." You answer through a wince.

Kori opens your door and steps in, her expression quickly changing to a look of concern when she sees the pained expression on your face. "(Y/n), are you alright?!" She asks as she quickly makes her way over to you and kneels in front of you, her full green eyes finding your (e/c) in an instant.

"It's just fatigue, Kori." You say in an attempt to reassure her, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you're having trouble moving, perhaps I could help you?"

"...Actually, I wouldn't mind some help getting up?" You ask, "I'm trying to get to the bathroom. Key word: trying."

"Okay." Starfire says as she snakes an arm under yours, her other hand rests on your side in case you fall forward. Despite how close your bodies are to each other as she leads you to the bathroom, you just manage to suppress the blush that threatens to spring onto your face.

"I can take it from here." You state once you get to your bathroom door, you slide out of Kori's grasp, albeit reluctantly, and step inside and close the door behind you. It then occurs to you, when you slipped out of Kori's arms now, you could've sworn she was she pouting.

* * *

After answering nature's call you exit your bathroom and see Kori sat at the foot of your bed, a small smile springing to her lips at the sight of you.

"Do you need help getting to the bed?" She asks.

"No, thanks. I think I can manage it." You answer as you steadily make your way to your bed and make yourself comfortable, your upper body propped up against your headrest, but not before you scoot over to one side so Starfire can stretch out and relax, she does so without hesitation, mimicking how you're laying.

"How are you feeling today, (Y/n)?"

"Aside from the fatigue? I feel fine. In fact this..." You reply as you activate your power and turn utterly invisible, "...doesn't bother me anymore. At this rate, I should be back to my regular self by tomorrow."

"That's good to know."

"About that... um..." You say as you make yourself visible again. "I'm very grateful that you've looked after me, Kori. I really am. Trouble is, I don't know how to thank you."

"(Y/n), you're one of my dearest friends." Kori says with an honest smile, "The fact that you're grateful is enough."

A broad smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. Soon enough, your smile slowly turns into a frown as you feel the time to tell Kori is now. Said Tamaranean notices your change in expression and speaks up.

"Is there something wrong, (Y/n)?"

"Kori... there's um... there's something I... uh ..." You reply as you rub the back of your neck, "Something I-I..." a frustrated sigh escapes your mouth as you cast your gaze to the mattress. "This was so much easier in my head..."

"It's alright. Take your time." Kori reassures you in a soft tone as she scoots a bit closer to you, her hand resting gently on your forearm, bringing a hint of red to your cheeks as your eyes meet hers.

"Okay... Uh, well, we've been friends for a long time now, right?"

Kori's smile grows as she nods in response to your question.

"Truth be told, Kori, I've always liked you, but, a while ago I... I..."

You both begin to slowly lean in closer to each other without even realizing it, both of your eyes becoming half lidded.

"Go on..."

"...I've always..."

Both Kori's eyes and yours slowly close as the space between the two of you shrinks with every passing second, as your lips grow nearer and nearer... a kiss seems inevitable. Or at least it would be if not for the yellow and red blur that skids into your room and halts at the side of your bed.

"Hey, Kori, we're needed-" Wally states. When you and Kori quickly pull back from each other and turn your collective gazes to the yellow and red clad speedster, he notices the red on your cheeks.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"What is wrong, Wally?" The lovely Tamaranean asks, casting an annoyed look at the smirking Titan.

"Deathstroke's been sighted in the city, and by the look of it he's after someone. Everyone's getting ready to head out and Dick sent me to get you."

Kori gives you with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry that I have to go, (Y/n)."

"No, I completely understand." You answer with a small smile, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Wally dashes out of your room before giving you a knowing look, your Tamaranean crush makes her way to your door before you speak up.

"Oh, and Kori?"

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

"When you see Slade, could you do me a favour and send him a Starbolt for me?" You joke.

"Of course." She giggles before leaving your room and hurrying down the hall.

Now alone in your room you let out a sigh as you slump back against your headboard, your mind racing with a mix of relief and annoyance; were you literally just about to kiss Kori? If so then does she feel the same way as you? Either that or she jut got caught up in the moment with you...

You decide to put your thoughts aside and take a nap, seen as you haven't gotten a lot due to your health of late. And besides, it may be some time before your fellow Titans return.

* * *

It's mid afternoon when the Titans return home having dealt with Slade, thankfully, no one had gotten hurt either. As each of the young heroes went their separate ways, Starfire wasted no time whatsoever in heading to (Y/n)'s room to check on him.

Seeing his bedroom door half open she leaned inside, the sight that met her eyes being that of the (h/c) haired male laying sideways on top of his bed, his back facing her.

"(Y/n)?" She asks quietly. Thinking he's asleep. "(Y/n), are you awake?"

"(Y/n)?"

No reply comes, even as she slowly enters the room and carefully sets herself at the side of his bed. A quiet sigh escaping her lips, "I had hoped you would be awake when I got back." Kori says, her tone barely above a whisper as she looks to the sleeping male.

"There was... something I wanted to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"You've been nothing but a kind and considerate friend to me ever since I came to Earth, and while I've always considered you as such, I've recently wondered whether perhaps we could work as... more than just friends... And I haven't stopped thinking about when we nearly kissed earlier." She lets out a quiet sigh before she starts to leave the room, "I'll let you sleep."

To her surprise, just as her hand reaches for the door's handle, a familiar voice breaks the silence. (Y/n)'s voice to be precise.

"Kori, wait."

The stunning alien princess halts at your door and quickly whirls around to face you, "(Y/n), I thought you were asleep." She then makes her way over to your bed and seats herself on her previous spot while you sit up.

"I had a nap earlier, but, just now I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh." Kori mutters shyly, "So... I take it you heard everything I said just now?"

"I did. Every word." You answer, "Honestly, I'm surprised."

The orange skinned beauty gives you a confused look, "What do you mean by surprised?"

"You pretty much said what I was trying say earlier. Key word: Trying."

"Really?"

You place your hand on top of the alien princess's and smile warmly. Your earlier shyness now long gone as her full green eyes lock with yours.

"What I was trying to tell you was... That, I love you, Kori."

"I love you too, (Y/n)." She says while a huge smile as she brings her hands up to gently cup your blushing cheeks, her smile still present as she leans her face closer to yours.

Before you can mutter a single word, Kori presses her luscious lips against yours in a firm and passionate kiss, you return her affections in full as you kiss back, your own hands combing through her soft hair. Your make out session comes to an end when the need for air dawns on you both, your half lidded eyes meet those of a certain Tamaranean Princess.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear you ask in a breathless tone, "Kori, do you mind if I ask if you'd like to, maybe, go out sometime?"

"Yes, (Y/n)." Kori giggles affectionately. "I would love to."

'Yes! Finally...' You mentally note.

The End.

=== Extended Ending ===

It was late in the morning when (Y/n)'s bedroom door opened, his Tamaranean girlfriend stepped inside with a smile present.

"(Y/n)? Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

No reply came. The reason being that her boyfriend wasn't in bed.

"(Y/n)?" Kori called out as she walked over to his bathroom, only to find it empty. Her distress began to grow somewhat.

"Perhaps he is already getting breakfast...?"

"Or maybe he's closer than you think~"

"X,hal!" Starfire exclaims with a jump as the cloaking young hero makes himself known, but not seen. She scans his room as she speaks, "(Y/n), you worried me."

"Sorry about that, Kori." You admit, "I was just testing to see if my power was still acting up."

"I understand."

"Plus, there's something that being invisible comes in handy for."

"...And that is?" The lovely alien girl asks, one of her brows having risen in curiosity and worry at what the (h/c) haired male could be up to.

"This~" Kori feels a pair of gentle, invisible hands tickling her exposed sides. She immediately bursts out laughing, the sound of which makes you smile at how sweet-if not addictive it is.

"(Y/n)! S-Stop it, p-please... I-I'm ticklish!" She manages between laughs as she falls backwards onto the bed, you loom over her as you continue your playful antic.

"That doesn't sound like a reason to stop, Princess~" You reply cheekily.

"Then does this count?!" Kori asks as she gently cups your face and pulls you in for a searing kiss, you're so surprised by this that you cease tickling her and surrender yourself to the moment.

When the kiss ends you make yourself visible, revealing the warm smile on your lips, the same kind currently present on your girlfriend's.

"How did you know?" You ask.

"When you spoke, I could tell you were above me." Kori explains.

"Oh. And of course you knew exactly how to counter my 'ticklish assault', if you could call it that."

"You're not complaining, are you~?" The lovely Tamaranean asks with a mischievous smirk.

"No, not really." You reply, matching her smirk.

"Good." Is all Kori says before pulling you in for another kiss.

The Actual End.

* * *

 **My first ever "Sick Reader" insert.**

 **As I mentioned in the Author's note: This is Koriand'r as she's based in the Comics (prior to the New 52, which, I'm currently reading by the way). Basically: the emotionally driven and passionate alien princess who wears her heart on her sleeve. (I certainly hope I portrayed her as such).**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love how Starfire's portrayed in the Teen Titans TV show and I adore the show itself, but, as with my other DC related OneShots, I went with the Comic Book version of Kori.**

 **Now that I've got that detail out of the way...**

 **I'm a little disappointed that I didn't include an extended ending in my previous DC OneShot, so, I made sure to include one this time around; one that actually takes inspiration from a moment in the comics.**

 **Feedback is both encouraged and appreciated, as always.**

 **See you next time, everyone!**


	3. Harley Quinn x Male Reader

**How about some Mad Love?**

* * *

 **Spontaneous Moment ~ Harley Quinn x Male Reader**

 **One Shot**

Vincent slowly but surely made his way across the dark corridor, to the half open door at the end where the shuffling came from. He tried desperately to not make a sound, no creaking floorboards or kicked rubble, no mind paid to the cobwebs and decay around him. A figure moved in front of the door, momentarily blocking the faint light inside... he reached for the revolver at his side.

He reached up with his thumb to the hammer and held his breath-

 _POP!_

'Damn it.'

You were interrupted again by your 'room mate' as she loudly pops a bubble she had blown from her bubble gum. Looking across the couch, you see her. Harley Quinn, attired in nothing more than a pair of jean shorts and a big white t-shirt, her hair in her usual pigtails as she watches cartoons on the TV. Every now and then she lets out a laugh – which you don't mind - but it's her bubble gum that is aggravating you so.

Not long after arriving in Gotham you crossed paths with the former psychiatrist and found that she been abandoned by the Joker, and was not in contact wither her other allies: Catwoman or Poison Ivy. Upon hearing this and taking pity on her you offered to take her in until the clown prince returned. Nearly two months have passed since then, and frankly, you're okay with that.

The two of you were hiding out in a safe-house near Gotham's docks, in an abandoned part of the city where hardly anyone goes. A great location that's clean, safe, habitable and most importantly: off the grid. After coming back from a job you wanted nothing more than to unwind on the couch and finish your book, but it seems Harley has other plans.

'Come on, if I can deal with her laughter and the TV being on I can deal with-'

 _POP!_

'...But that. At least I hope I can.' You think as you try to return to the book. Unaware of Harley's mischievous glance at you, she then looks back to the TV, feeling a slight sense of triumph.

Vincent slowly but surely made his way across the dark corridor, to the half open door at the end where the shuffling came from. He tried desperately to not make a sound, no creaking floorboards or kicked rubble, no mind paid to th-

 _POP!_

'She's doing this on purpose. She must be. There's no way someone can make this much noise without realizing it.'

Despite your best efforts you had grown fond of Harley and her company; very fond, in fact. Her cheeriness, bright smile and fun loving attitude rubbed off on you. In time you've even brought her along to a few of your jobs, and she was quite useful, too.

The two of you balanced each other quite well: she was the quirky chaotic one, and you were the quiet sarcastic member of your odd duo. She's high, you're low. She brings chaos and smiles, you bring professionalism and death glares.

You look over to her as she lets out a laugh as Bugs Bunny gets his own back at Elmer Fudd. Again, "Hey, Harley, do you mind?"

She turns her blue orbs to you and replies with a smile, "Mind what, grumpy?"

"I'm trying to finish this book and your habit isn't helping. Could you not pop your gums so loud, please? And stop calling me that."

"No problem, I'll be quieter. And I only call ya grumpy 'cos you are. You've always got this frown on that mug of yours. D'you ever smile?"

"That's what the mask is for." You answer in deadpan as you open your book again and try to find where you were before.

Harley smirks to herself before getting another stick of gum and putting it in her mouth.

Vincent slowly but surely made his way across the dark corridor, to the half open door at the end where the shuffling came from. He tried desperately to not make a sound-

"Y'know, you could just read someplace else."

Visibly taken a back somewhat by her suggestion, you put your finger on the sentence you were on and close the book as you look over to her.

"In my safehouse? I don't think so. Besides, I was here first. I was sitting fine and nice until you came in and parked your butt on the other side of my couch, disturbing my peace."

"Disturbing the peace, huh?" Harley turns in seat to face you, her legs crossed and her hands on her knees, "Whatcha gonna do? Put me in cuffs?~"

"A gag might be a better idea, at this rate." You counter with a small smirk.

"Ooh kinky! Me likey.~"

This is something Harley has gotten into lately, teasing or flirting with you. Trying to get a reaction or a rise out of you, all in good fun, of course – or so you like to assume. Not that you don't want it be a hint that she likes you too, after all she only has eyes for the Joker, right?

For now though, you'll just ignore her and get back to your book.

'Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, Vincent creeping up the corridor to the room! Okay, here goes...'

Vincent-

 _POP!_

You shoot a glare at Harley from the corner of your eye, she merely raises her eyebrows and covers her mouth with her fingertips, feigning innocence.

"Oops."

You take in a deep breath and exhale, calming yourself before turning your eyes to the page.

'Now I know she's doing this on purpose. But why? If she just wanted to talk she would have said so. What is she up to? Wait, it's Harley, she's always up to something.'

 _POP!_

"Harley." You start with a calm tone as you look to said bonkers blonde.

"...Yeah?"

"If you do that one more time I'm gonna confiscate your gum."

"Aww, but I'm being quiet." Harley feigns innocence, adding a pout and sad looking eyes for effect.

Despite the fact that you know she is lying, that look she is giving you, that puppy-dog look. It works. Every. Single. Time.

You sigh and turn back to your book, again.

'I can block her out. I have the willpower, I have the strength of mind, I can ignore her. She might as well not even be here in the room with me. If I concentrate hard enough, I know I can-'

 _POP!_

You slowly turn your eyes to the crazy clown girl, eyes radiating an icy sternness; the kind that pierces souls. The book now rests on your lap as one hand reaches out to her, palm open and facing up.

All miss Quinzel can muster is a quiet, timid, "...Uh oh."

"Give me the gum."

A thought then occurs to her: as stern and as serious as you can be, and often are, you would never hurt her. You'll raise your voice but that's it. This is an angle she can work from as she crosses her arms and smiles cheekily.

"Hmm... Nope."

"Harley, give me the gum. Now."

"Still nope. Maybe if you say please?" Harley grins.

Taking in a deep breath, you relax a bit and speak clearly and calmly.

"Harley, I'm sorry. If you hand over your gum now, I promise to give it back later, please?"

"Alright." Harley digs into her pocket and hands you multiple sticks of gum, "There."

'Whoa, she had this much gum in her pockets this whole time?! There must be at least thirty sticks here!' You mentally comment, 'I bet she's hiding more though. Knowing her.'

"Where's the rest?" You ask.

"Huh?"

You raise your eyebrows, letting her know you're serious.

"...Okay, okay, fine. Yeesh." She then digs into her other pockets and hands you even more sticks of bubblegum, "Happy now?"

Placing the gum in your own pockets you look back at her, feeling relieved at the thought of actually having some semblance of peace and quiet. But there is still one more thing...

Your arm is outstretched again, palm open and facing up.

"Ahem."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Harley. Where's the gum you were chewing? The one you've been popping."

"Um... nowhere?" The pigtailed blonde remarks, feigning innocence with a big smile as she shrugs her shoulders. All she receives in response is another cold, albeit tired, glare, "Look, look, how about a truce?"

You raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I keep this." She states as she sticks her tongue out, the pink chewable item resting there like a bird on a branch before pulling it back in, "And I don't pop it, not another bubble for the rest of the day?"

Harley holds her hand out to you for a shake, "Deal?"

'I'm too tired for this crap.'

"You know what? Fine. Deal."

As you shake your hand you feel a sharp electrical current jolt from her palm to yours. Not an overly painful one, it just startles you. Jumping back you shoot Harley a shocked glare.

"Gotcha, grumpy.~"

Harley turns her palm and shows a small electric hand buzzer, a giggle coming from her grinning mouth and a playful sparkle in her blue eyes. Despite your rising annoyance you can't help but find her adorable, you're unable to stay mad at her for long. You roll your eyes and turn back to the book. Again. Hoping to have achieved peace and quiet, at last.

All the while you fail to notice the mischievous young woman opposite you, the smirk on her lips and the look in her eye gives away her intentions. She slowly inches her way across the couch and leans her face closer to yours, her lips near your ear.

Vincent slowly but surely made his way across the dark corridor, to the-

You hear it again. That dreaded sound, that sound which breaks your mind and pierces your very consciousness like a hot blade. Right in your ear you hear...

 _POP!_

"That's it!"

Before you can even stand up Harley is on her feet and just out of your reach, still though you give chase. She runs into the open kitchen, the two of you end up at a standstill at the kitchen's island playing a game of cat and mouse. You go to run around one side and she runs to the other, barely an arm's length from her, all the while she laughs; obviously enjoying this.

"Hey, c'mon, can't you take a joke?"

In some way you do, too. While you prefer the company of books, this is a somewhat welcome distraction. The fact that it involves Harley is a nice bonus.

"Normally yes, but you pushed it too far!"

Eventually you manage to psyche her out and nearly grab her, but she slips out of your grasp and runs over to the couch.

"The only reason I let you have it at my place is because you gave me that look!"

"Oh? Ya mean this one?"

Harley turns to face you with that supposedly irresistible puppy dog look. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"It won't save you this time!"

"Uh oh."

She turns to run around the couch but fails to notice how close she is to the arm of said couch. Turning, her momentum carries her over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions, face first as she lets out a muffled curse word. Harley tries to get back up and hears your rapidly approaching footsteps.

The clown girl can't help but enjoy this, this childish and silly activity brings her joy, it makes her smile. She quickly crawls across the couch, looking over her shoulder for you. She reaches the other end and hears your voice.

"Going somewhere, Miss Quinzel?"

Slowly Harley turns her head forward and looks up to see you towering above her, arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on your lips. A glint similar to hers in your eyes, one telling of fun and elation.

"Um..." Before she can finish her sentence she spins around and tries to quickly crawl to the other side. You however spring forward and seize her ankle, pulling her back towards you.

"Give me the gum, Harley."

She wriggles out of your grasp and tries to crawl away again.

"No!"

You reach out and grab her by both ankles this time, she tries to kick free but your grip holds true and you pull her back towards you.

"Give me the gum!"

"Nuh uh!"

You flip her over so she is looking up at you, she grins sheepishly and tries to crawl away backwards.

"Give it!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Harley tries to wriggle out of your grasp again, pulling her legs to her torso and trying to kick your grip away. Instead though, your thighs meet the arm of the couch and you end up on top of her, your arms propping you up and placed on either side of her head. Both of you brace for the inevitable impact...

Eyes closed and face scrunched up, expecting to feel the impact of Harley's body on yours. But you feel nothing except her hot breath on your face and mouth. You open your eyes curiously, and see her eyes closed too, obviously braced too.

Curiously, she peeks one of her eyes open and sees you looming above her. She then opens her other eye and locks her gaze with yours, the two of you staring at each other. The only sound either of you can hear is breathing, both hers and yours.

'...Well, I didn't expect this to happen.' You think, 'Not that I didn't want it to happen, it's just... Wow, she's pretty...'

Her nose barely a few inches from yours. Lips slightly parted, a slight shade of red on her cheeks. Her eyes, an shade of light blue that transfixes you. Her lips, pink and looking so very, very tempting...

'I want to kiss her. So much, just lean down and-no, no, no, no. No. She only has eyes for the Joker, she's with him. I can't fool around with her, no matter how much I want-'

Suddenly your thoughts are cut off as Harley, seeming succumbing to the moment and her lack of patience, leans up and closes the gap between you. Her lips are soft and fit well against yours, and she pushes just enough to convey passion along with slight apprehension and curiosity.

She pulls back and looks to your wide eyes, thinking she has overstepped the mark.

"...Harley? Did you just-"

"I did. ...Did you not, y'know, want to?" She asks sheepishly, "Cos, I just got caught up in the moment and-"

Leaning down slowly you interrupt her by placing a gentle peck on her lips, silencing her. She looks to you with surprise, and sees the smirk on your face as well as that same playful expression you conveyed just earlier.

"Who said I didn't like it? I'm just surprised you stopped.~"

"Oh is that so?~"

Grinning, Harley's own eyes gloss over with mischievous intent and lust. She reaches her hands up and over your shoulders, her fingers gripping your hair and pulling you down to her. Your mouth meets hers in a feverish and heated dance of mouths and tongues, eyes closed as you revel in moans and gasps of pleasure.

Her mouth and tongue carry the unmistakable taste of the sweet and fruity bubblegum.

During the latter part of this make out session you become aware of something moving around your mouth, aside from Harley's tongue. You pull back and, despite her rough approach to kissing, Harley lets you do so. A slightly worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

You reach two finger into your mouth, almost like a mockery of pincers and find it immediately. Pulling it out of your mouth, it is revealed to be Harely's gum. The very thing that started all of this in the first place.

"I believe this is yours." You joke with a smile directed at the adorable lunatic underneath you, "Do you want it back?"

"I'll get it my own way. C'mere.~"

The End.

* * *

 **I've been working on this for a while now and I'm glad it's finally done. Plus I've wanted to do something related to Harley for a while, and you can expect more stuff like this in the future; I originally had multiple One Shots like this planned out but now I'm focusing on them one at a time.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think of this One Shot. Any and all feedback is welcome and encouraged, I always appreciate it.**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
